


Just take me to the time we used to be together

by darkoceaneyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Cute Kids, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Military, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoceaneyes/pseuds/darkoceaneyes
Summary: Harry y Louis solían ser pareja, hasta que el alfa murió y el omega cayó en depresión. Luego, de estos hechos, Louis conoce a Nick, un alfa que lo marca sin su consentimiento y lo obliga a tener un cachorro.O donde han pasado siete años desde la trágica pérdida y el primer alfa de Louis reaparece en la puerta del lugar que solía habitar con su omega.





	1. El retorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero, esta historia iba a ser un One Shot, pero debido a que estuve leyendo muchos grandes escritos de autoras americanas, no me costó mucho decidir que deseo llevar una de mis tantas ideas a extensas palabras, así que aquí está la innegable trama ganadora para mí, la cual se me hace muy cómoda de escribir y, además, me da muchas más ocurrencias para agregarle. 
> 
> Segundo, debo advertirles a mis futuros lectores, las actualizaciones no serán constantes o en lapsos de tiempos cortos, ya que escribo en momentos en los cuales mi inspiración está al cien por ciento. 
> 
> Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, amaría si dejaran un comentario con sus sugerencias, críticas constructivas o ideas para la fic. Sería de mucha ayuda y me gustaría mucho que fuesen participantes activos del desarrollo de esta historia.
> 
> Espero la disfruten :).

** Sólo llévame al momento en que solíamos estar juntos **

 

  

_Louis._

 

Nicholas, cada vez que puede, me advierte a gritos sobre el comportamiento que Asher presenta antes de comenzar uno de sus "típicos" berrinches infantiles, pero yo trato de ignorar cada una de sus palabras, ya que estamos hablando de mi hijo, al cual conozco muy bien, tanto como para saber con anterioridad que todo lo que mi esposo me dice es una vil mentira. Asimismo, no le creo por su actitud y forma de tratarnos siempre que él se molesta, en los momentos que dice que nosotros hemos hecho algo malo o que sólo lo arruinamos, cuando la realidad es que, si fuera por mí, huiría muy lejos de su persona para proteger a mi bebé, cosa que no puedo hacer, ya que mi corazón no me lo permite. Tengo conocimiento de que la crianza de mi chico de cuatro años puede no ser la mejor en este medio con una figura padre tan abusiva y autoritaria como la que tiene, ni mucho menos cálida en los momentos en que Ash le pide algo y el alfa le dirige una mala mirada, callándolo y haciendo que muestre arrepentimiento para adoptar una actitud dócil, más bien, basada en el terror que le tiene, pero no tengo más opción que aceptar la situación en la que me encuentro, o más bien, en la cual Nick me obligó a estar, ya que, no tengo dónde ir, ni quién nos proteja. 

Sé que es un mal hombre y un mal padre, ya que ha demostrado a lo largo de los años que se esfuerza día a día con trabajo para hacernos tan miserable como él se siente por su fracasada vida, más no puedo olvidar que él paga la educación de mi niño, nuestra comida.

—¡Asher Beau Grimshaw Tomlinson, ven aquí en este mismo instante! —grita con tono fuerte y prepotente el castaño mientras mantiene una expresión de furia en su bronceado rostro, su mirada se encuentra fija en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de nuestro hijo y en enorme mano sostiene un oso de peluche morado completamente destrozado.

Me mantengo sentado en la cama de mi bebé, observando con atención cada una de las reacciones del mayor, en caso de tener que proteger a mi pequeño de sus inesperados ataques de ira, los cuales sé que son espontáneos, por lo que en cualquier momento podría llevarme una sorpresa no nuy gratificante por su parte y por esto, debo ser precavido. No quiero que dañe a alguien más. Sobre mi cadáver.

Las suaves pisadas de los zapatos de Asher se oyen en el cuarto en conjunto con su agitada respiración, lo que me deja saber que su estado no es bueno; está asustado. Y mi pareja está emanando feromonas tensas en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Qué su-suced-de, alfa? —pregunta con dificultad cuando se encuentra bajo el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos chocolate están abiertos en su máxima expresión, mostrando miedo, y su boca está fruncida en disgusto. Mantiene sus manos en cada uno de sus costados hechas puño.

Grimshaw abre sus orificios nasales, dando un aura de agresividad y su postura es a la defensiva.

Me mantengo expectante en mi sitio, tratando de no hacer ruido.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios significa esto, mocoso?

El pequeño cuerpo de mi muchacho tiembla ante el fuerte tono y su mirada se dirige a mí, pidiendo en silencio que lo acobije entre mis brazos y lo mime, pero lo ignoro, porque si llego a ejercer algún movimiento Nick podría explotar y el único que pagaría las consecuencias de mi irresponsable acto sería Asher. El pelirrojo no responde ante el cuestionario de su padre y esto parece aumentar la molestia en el más alto, quien deja caer los restos del destrozado peluche al suelo y da pasos amenazantes hacia mi hijo.

Salto de la cama con todos mis instintos de una madre omega alertas ante cualquier posible problema que se aproxime y así camino en dirección a ellos para quedar frente a los lados de cada uno, teniendo vista completa de sus rostros.

—Vamos, niño. No tengo todo el día para verte la cara como tú. Habla de una vez, si no quieres que te castigue. —El ceño de mi esposo se frunce ante la falta de palabras y su potente mirada se dirige directo a los grandes y expresivos ojos del menor.

—Yo-yo... —murmura con tartamudez, mirando sus sucias manos mientras mueve uno de sus cubiertos pies con impaciencia en el suelo, haciendo un movimiento circular.

—¿Tú qué, Grimshaw? ¡Se un niño grande y habla como tal de una buena vez por todas! —grita demasiado alto, haciendo que el A salte aterrado en su sitio y que las lágrimas aparezcan en sus sonrosadas mejillas. —Habla de una jodida vez o juro que me olvidaré de que eres mi sangre. —amenaza sin escrúpulos, expectante ante su reacción al oír aquellas palabras: Un rostro lleno de dolor y preocupación.

—Yo no quería. —Solloza agudo. —Yo no sabía que Laurel le haría daño cuando le pasé el peluche. Sólo quería verla feliz jugando con él. —Su labio inferior tiembla junto a su débil cuerpecito al nombrar a la destructiva gata negra del alfa.

Un dolor abarca en su mayor extensión a mi pecho al ver la vulnerabilidad de mi hijo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me pongo adelante de él para darle frente a N, quien alza una de sus pobladas cejas oscuras, cuestionando con su mirada mi desafiante acción.

—Sal de mi camino, Louis. Estoy hablando con el niño, no contigo. —advierte entre dientes con postura rígida.

Dejo mis ojos en él, sin inmutarme ante sus gestos, me mantengo fuerte o, al menos, es lo que intento, para proteger a mi pequeño del peligro que sé que se avecina.

—No. —dicto con seguridad en mi voz, pero por dentro estoy muerto de miedo.

Siento las pequeñas manos de mi bebé agarrarse a mi pierna izquierda y eso me da la suficiente valentía para enfrentar cualquier peligro y para no abandonar mi pose ante el hombre que sé que puede noquearme con solo un puñetazo en el rostro.

El disgusto abarca la cara del mayor al oír mi desafío.

—Lo diré una última vez, William, y sino haces caso, pagarás muy caro por contradecir mi orden. —Intenta intimidarme con su mirada esta vez, pero no dejo de observarlo con persistencia. —Muy bien, en vista que quieres desobedecer lo que digo, tendré que ser brusco contigo, amor. Yo no lo quería, pero tú me has obligado a hacer esto. —Una sonrisa cínica se dibuja en sus delgados labios.

—¡Ve a mi cuarto y cierra la puerta con pestillo! —grito por instinto, tapando la salida para que Nicholas no pueda seguir a Asher. Los acelerados pasos del pequeño se oyen hasta que, luego, retumba el golpe de una puerta y el pestillo de esta; con eso me tranquilizo, pero la preocupación no deja de invadir mi cuerpo al ver el furioso rostro de mi esposo, quien mantiene su puño a mi vista. Es aquí cuando sé que más vale que aguante o terminaré muy mal.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a pensar cuando el primer golpe lo siento directo en mi estómago: seco y rápido. Produce un dolor incesante en mi delicada piel, la que más tarde tendrá moretones muy feos. Una mueca de angustia se dibuja en mi rostro y las lágrimas nublan mi vista, al igual que la decepción abarca mis pensamientos.

Un segundo golpe llega a mí, pero este va directo al rostro, donde mi nariz suena horrible; creo que la ha roto, más con el líquido tibio que siento. Levanto mi cabeza, tragando cada pizca de orgullo para mirar fijo los agresivos ojos enfrente de mí y los mantengo en él en cada uno de sus golpes.

Muerdo mis labios para no soltar ningún gemido de dolor o algún otro tipo de queja. No quiero demostrar lo débil que soy y lo fácil que él puede destruir mi confianza.

Los impactos frenan abruptamente.

Me encuentro respirando con dificultad mientras rodeo mi adolorida barriga y tapo mi nariz, intentando detener el sangrado.

—Si fueras un omega obediente, no tendría que castigarte de esta manera, precioso, al contrario, solo te haría el amor para verte preñado, pero como eres un maldito desobediente, debo enseñarte quién manda y quién siempre lo hará. —Sus palabras calan mis oídos. —Debes entender que yo soy el alfa de esta casa y tú solo un simple omega.

El disgusto por su persona me domina, sin embargo, no dejo de mirarlo mientras me pregunto cuándo fue que Nicholas se convirtió en este monstruo. ¿Cuándo dejó de ser aquel dulce y protector chico que me cortejaba? Lo miro y no lo reconozco. Ahora, es un desconocido para mí, pero la necesidad que siento por él no se va y dudo que en un futuro cercano llegue a irse, ya que nuestro lazo nos une hasta que él decida romperlo o hasta que otro alfa me marque, por lo tanto, tendré que seguir soportando su abuso, a pesar, de lo cansado que mi cuerpo se encuentra.

Me hundo tanto en mis pensamientos sobre el pasado, que me cuesta darme cuenta que él vuelve ha golpear mi cuerpo, el cual se encuentra en el suelo hecho un ovillo mientras me proporciona patadas en cada rincón de mi maltratada anatomía.

—¡Eres un omega arruinado, Louis Tomlinson! —anuncia entre gritos con la furia destellando de cada uno de sus poros.

Cierro los ojos con mucha fuerza y continúo en la tarea de proteger mi estómago con mis brazos, no queriendo arriesgarme a que pueda dañar mi reproducción. Sé las consecuencias que una golpiza tiene en aquel sector, conozco los riesgos y no quiero ser un involucrado en aquello, por lo mismo, me obstino a proteger esa zona.

Abro los ojos para dirigir estos al más alto, notando cómo se agacha a mi altura con rostro satánico y levanta una de sus musculosas manos. Ruego en un susurro a Dios para que me ayude. Él sigue acercando su mano a mí con lentitud, con una sonrisa burlona pintada en sus labios y justo cuando está a centímetros de agarrar mi corto cabello, el timbre suena con un estruendo horroroso, haciéndolo brincar en su puesto para advertirme con la mirada que no se me ocurra hablar más de lo debido.

—Ve y fíjate quién está tocando, omega inservible. Y no se te ocurra hablar más de la cuenta con la persona o, de verdad, me verás fuera de control. —ordena y advierte, manteniendo su común postura amenazante.

Asiento de forma compulsiva ante su orden. Levanto con mucho esfuerzo mi trasero del piso, al igual que mi nula dignidad mientras susurro palabras de alivio. Con un nudo en mi garganta, lo miro por última vez para dirigir mis lentos pero seguros pasos hacia la puerta de calle, agradeciendo a quién sea que se encuentre al otro lado de ésta por haber interrumpido la sesión de golpes. Me siento en deuda con la persona incógnita, por lo que dibujo una sonrisa de gratitud en mi rostro y procedo a girar la manilla con rapidez.

Lo primero que veo al abrir la puerta es un sujeto dando su espalda, por lo tanto, aprovecho de analizar su vestimenta, la cual consta de pantalones, camisa y botas. Luego, procedo a mirar su fisonomía, notando que se trata de un hombre muy alto, más alto que Nick, lo cual me sorprende y asusta al mismo tiempo, es de contextura ancha e imponente. Más allá no logro ver, así que carraspeo incómodo. El sujeto se da cuenta de mi presencia y se gira para quedar cara a cara conmigo. Un jadeo de sorpresa se libera a través de mis maltratados labios y mis ojos se agrandan a más no poder. El ahora conocido extraño sonríe de oreja a oreja y no deja de mirar mi cuerpo con curiosidad, hasta que detiene su vista en mi nariz y su cara se contrae con furia. El pánico y la melancolía me dominan, y lo único que pido es que la Tierra me trague. Mis manos comienzan a sudar y mi labio inferior tiembla al captar cada uno de sus rasgos, más al mirar sus ojos, aquellos ojos que tantas veces halagué e incluso, miré durante horas como un idiota enamorado.

—Lou. —su ronca voz produce el mismo efecto que en los viejos tiempos: heriza los vellos de mi cuerpo y acelera mi corazón. La incredulidad me gana al ser conocedor de que él sigue teniendo el mismo poder en mí que hace 7 años, cuando existía un nosotros, cuando éramos solo Harry y yo contra el mundo mientras me niego a creer que estoy viendo con mis propios ojos y en tiempo real a mi ex-novio, Harry Styles, quien se supone está muerto desde hace muchos años.

—Hazza. —susurro en un hilo de voz, abrumado por las emociones y distante de todo.

Es imposible que él sea el verdadero Harry.

Mi Hazz.

No puede ser.

Mi exnovio murió en una guerra contra el ejército de Siria hace siete años. Yo vi su cuerpo destrozado y sus jefes me dieron condolencias.

No, esto no puede estar pasando.

Mi boca se siente seca y mis ojos no dejan de analizar cada uno de sus detalles, trato de buscar alguna diferencia entre este chico y mi expareja, pero no la encuentro, es más, sólo hay semejanzas que me producen ganas de llorar. Quiero lanzarme al suelo y hacerme un ovillo para llorar, quiero liberar el dolor del pasado y el que se generó al verlo de nuevo.

—No puedo creer que sigas viviendo aquí. —Sus encantadores ojos verdes brillan mientras dibuja una radiante sonrisa en su maduro rostro, trayendo consigo un par de profundos hoyuelos, esos que tantas veces, por horas, acaricié y contemplé luego de hacer el amor, en esas noches llenas de mimos.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza ante la avalancha de recuerdos de nuestras noches y siento la leve brisa del aire acariciar mi rostro, lo que me hace notar la humedad del mismo: Estoy llorando en silencio.

—No, precioso. No llores, por favor.

Dos grandes y ásperas manos tocan mis calientes mejillas, a lo que salto hacia atrás y abro los ojos con miedo, pero al reconocerlo mi cuerpo se relaja, sabiendo que seré protegido ante su presencia, ya que Harry nunca me haría daño, al contrario, me dará amor, hasta hacerme sentir en casa de nuevo.

Mantenemos nuestras potentes miradas en la del otro.

Una corriente recorre mi cuerpo y lo hace temblar de angustia, pero no evito las ganas de rodear con mis brazos su ancho pecho, así que lo hago y acurruco mi empapado rostro de lágrimas en su cuello, inhalando su afrodisíaco aroma a Alfa pura sangre. Mi alfa. Mi verdadero alfa.

—¿Por qué, Harry? —pregunto con la voz quebrada y entre sollozos. —¿Por qué? — Aprieto mis manos en puño a cada costado de su camisa, tratando de eliminar la rabia que tengo al sentirme traicionado y engañado por tantos años.

—Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, mi bello omega, pero no es el momento para discutirlo. —susurra muy lento a mi oído, erizando cada uno de mis vellos.

Todo parece irreal, hasta que siento la tensión de sus músculos bajo mi agarre, así que, me alejo de él para mirar fijo su rostro, notando que su mirada se encuentra a mi espalda. Sé qué es lo que está observando, a pesar, de encontrarme de espalda a ello, puedo olerlo e incluso, sentir la presencia a través del lazo que comparto con la persona. Cierro mis ojos por unos segundos mientras respiro por lo bajo y una vez mentalizado, decido girar en mi eje para quedar frente a frente con mi esposo, quien nos mira con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa falsa.

—Pero si no es Harry Styles. —Mira al rizado con burla, tensando el ambiente de inmediato.

—Pero si no es el idiota que va en busca de lo que le pertenece a sus supuestos amigos. Nicholas Grimshaw, señoras y señores. —La ronca y profunda voz de Harry contraataca a la actitud de quien se supone fue su mejor amigo en el pasado y actualmente es el alfa de su omega.

—Ay, hombre. —Suspira con dramatismo. —Louis me pertenece desde mucho antes que él te conociera, Harold, solo que tú te entrometiste en nuestra relación como un necesitado y lo alejaste de mí en su momento, pero ahora, a vuelto a mi lado. Como debía ser. —La sonrisa en el rostro del castaño se borra y le da paso a una expresión de molestia, como también, deja de mirar a Harry para observar mis ojos. Su mirada me transmite advertencias y yo solo logro hundir mis hombros, asustado ante lo que pueda hacer, más ante la presencia del otro alfa.

—Veo que sigues siendo un alfa inútil, ya que no dejas de amenazar a los omegas con tus ojos, Nicholas. —Gruñe por lo bajo. —Será mejor que dejes de imponer autoridad ante mi omega. —advierte con cautela el ojiverde, obteniendo una carcajada de parte de mi alfa.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Quién te crees tú para venir a mi casa? ¿Para tocar a mi omega? ¿Y sentirte con el derecho de decirme qué debo hacer o no a mi maldita pareja? —brama rabioso.

Me mantengo al margen de la discusión porque sé que si intervengo mis debilidades como omega empeorarán la situación, sin olvidar que me encuentro en medio de dos alfas poderosos, que pueden atacar a la más mínima provocación.

—Eres muy gracioso, chico —, El militar ríe de manera amarga. Lo miro confundido ante sus palabras, ya que el enojo de Nick no es un juego y él lo está tomando muy a la ligera. — ya que esta casa, que tú crees es tuya, en realidad, es de mi propiedad.

—¿De qué estás hablando, alfa estúpido? Esta casa era de Louis, por lo tanto, al marcarlo, todo lo que era de él, pasó a ser mío.

—Que ingenuo eres, Grimshaw. Te creía más inteligente. —Harry lo mira con atención, sin mostrar expresión alguna. —Cuando, supuestamente, morí, Louis heredó mis bienes, pero ahora que estoy vivo, todo vuelve a mi poder. Además, agreguemos el hecho de que, soy un miembro importante de la milicia, por lo que, podría quitarte en un chasquido de dedos lo que dices es tuyo por marcar a mi omega.

La agitación en la respiración de Nick se oyo en la desolada calle mientras siento mis latidos retumbar en mis oídos ante la adrenalina que el momento me inyecta directo en las venas.

—Bien. Tienes razón en que podrás obtener la casa. —Le da la razón, a lo que mis ojos confundidos se dirigen a él, pero ignora mi expresión, continuando. —Pero jamás volverás a tener a Louis. Ahora es mi omega y el padre de mi cachorro, así que, suerte con eso.

Siento una mano fuerte rodear mi delgada muñeca y duele, duele mucho, debido que se está utilizando demasiada fuerza en el agarre. Miro hacia arriba y veo el rostro de quien se supone es mi pareja, notando que es él quien me sujeta con tanta rabia.

—En mi ausencia podrás haber abusado de tu poder porque no había nadie que protegiera a Louis, pero ahora, debes pasar por sobre mi cadáver. —Harry lo empuja con rapidez, liberando mi brazo del agarre y me rodea con sus brazos en su vibrante pecho, en el cual me acurruco.

—Tienes que ser muy egoísta para abandonar a quien dices amar, más para inventar que estás muerto, así que no me vengas con el discurso de que lo protegerás con tu vida cuando no fuiste capaz de hacerlo en los momentos que yo sí estuve. —El rostro del castaño suelta chispas, pero se mantiene en su lugar.

—No hables de lo que no tienes ni la menor idea. Y tampoco creas que seguiré discutiendo con un alfa tan poca cosa como tú.

Y aquello detona el puñetazo dirigido al rostro de Harry, sin embargo, no logra tocado porque el alfa pura sangre envuelve con una de sus manos el puño para doblar muy ágil la muñeca, sacando un chillido de dolor del otro.

—No te conviene empezar una pelea de golpes conmigo, Nick. Sabes que soy mucho más fuerte que tú y podría matarte con un solo movimiento.

N respira con rabia, pero hace caso a las palabras de Hazz mientras, también, se aleja de la puerta y desaparece dentro de la casa.

 


	2. Tres alfas y un omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Louis solían ser pareja, hasta que el alfa murió, y por consiguiente, el omega cayó en depresión. Luego, de estos hechos, Louis conoce a Nick, un alfa que lo marca sin su consentimiento para después, obligarlo a tener un cachorro suyo.
> 
> O donde han pasado siete años desde la trágica pérdida de Harry y este mismo, reaparece en la puerta del lugar que solía habitar con su omega.

_Louis._

 

 

La vergüenza me abarca de pies a cabeza al verme expuesto ante mi antiguo alfa después de las confesiones que Nicholas hizo; como también, el encontrarnos solos me produce ansiedad, ya que soy un blanco fácil para obtener toda la atención de _**Harry**_ , quien no deja de dirigir cada una de sus mirada de grandes ojos verdes a mi persona.

Siento mis mejillas calientes, por lo que trato de ocultarlas corriendo mi rostro hacia alguna dirección en que Hazz no sea capaz de tener acceso a ellas, sin embargo, su risa baja me frena, así que lo miro fijo una vez más y al ver su cara me doy cuenta el alfa ya notó mis mejillas. Me pregunto si lo descubrió porque las ha visto de verdad o porque sabe que cada vez que tengo calor mis mejillas se ponen rojas y me delatan en cada situación incómoda.

Trato de restarle importancia a lo que él produce en mí, tan solo por un segundo, para poder hablar a su persona, pero me es imposible, ya que mi cuerpo no deja de reaccionar ante él mientras el alfa luce menos afectado que yo, lo que me hace sentir ridículo.

—Así que eres el omega de Grimshaw. —murmura lento, pero con un tono claro y pasivo, sin dejar de mirar mis ojos con interés.

 Despejo mi mente para concentrarme en sus palabras, a las cuales respondo haciendo un sonido de afirmación con mi garganta.

Él asiente ante mi respuesta no verbal, haciendo una mueca de disgusto con sus labios, más bien frunce estos mientras lleva sus tatuadas manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón para dejarlas descansar ahí y adopta una postura dominante.

—¿También tienes un cachorro? —Su rostro forma una expresión de curiosidad mezclada con cierta culpabilidad.

Inhalo y exhalo para observarlo atento mientras me cuestiono internamente si ser sincero con él o no, pero al final, me doy cuenta que no vale la pena mentirle, ya que Nick lo ha dejado bastante claro cuando discutió con él hace algunos minutos.

 —Sí. —Esta vez respondo en voz alta, tragando el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta y aguantando las ganas de echarme a correr lejos de su presencia.

Su rostro dibuja una enorme sonrisa _**y** _ yo sólo me puedo preguntar cómo puede estar contento con el hecho de que tengo un cachorro que se supone es de otro alfa y que, además, tengo un nuevo dueño, alguien quien no es él.

¿Cómo puede aceptar sin problema que rehíce mi vida después de su partida, si _**yo** _ aún sigo extrañando sus caricias y manera de hacerme sentir bien?

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta con tono dudoso.

—Asher. Asher Beau. —digo con orgullo. 

Mi pequeño es mi mayor logro, por lo que jamás me sentiría avergonzado de hablar sobre su existencia, como también, siempre soñé tener un hijo y ahora que lo tengo, no sería capaz de mantenerlo en el anonimato por nada del mundo. Asimismo, es lo único bueno que hay en mi vida desde que Grimshaw me marcó.

—¿Le has puesto el nombre que yo quería usar para nuestro primer hijo? —La cara de Harry es de incredulidad; sus ojos se humedecen. 

De inmediato, me siento culpable por ser tan imprudente. 

Me cuesta unos segundos, pero logro captar que ha dicho _ **“nuestro primer hijo”**_ y mi corazón comienza a derretirse ante mi inclusión en sus planes, a pesar, del tiempo que hemos estado lejos del otro.

Sé que debería estar furioso de que mi Alfa me haya abandonado, inventando su propia muerte, pero no puedo abarcar una emoción tan grande cuando estamos hablando de nosotros, menos cuando el amor que siento por él me sigue consumiendo, al igual que la fuerte unión que sigo teniendo con su alfa, incluso, después de que mi marca haya cambiado de dueño. Además, siento que él se hizo pasar por muerto por un motivo importante, lo sé, ya que lo conozco mejor que a mí mismo y también sé que, él jamás me mentiría si no fuese necesario.

—Lo siento. —Me tenso, asustado.

—No lo sientas, mi bello omega. Y nunca más vuelvas a pedir disculpas si no has hecho algo malo, menos a un alfa que no vale la pena. —Se apura en decir mientras saca las manos de sus bolsillos para dirigirlas a cada uno de mis hombros, los cuales aprieta con cuidado. Mi cuerpo se relaja bajo su mando. —Es un honor que tu primer hijo lleve algo de mí. —Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y la mueca de dolor llama mi atención. —Además, no sería capaz de ponerte una mano encima si no es para hacerte sentir amado, precioso.

La culpa otra vez me abruma al darme cuenta que he imaginado a Nicholas en vez de Harry, pensando que sería golpeado por el simple hecho de haber sido descarado.

Me siento pequeño al notar que mi propio alfa, quien se supone debería cuidar de mí, sólo ha hecho que mi personalidad cambie, que el miedo me ataque y que todo lo que haga sea con la mayor cautela. Vivo alerta por su culpa y lo odio. Lo odio con cada pedazo de mi corazón.

—Siempre te he mantenido en mis pensamientos, mucho más cuando estuve embarazado de mi bebé, Harry, por eso quise ponerle ese nombre. —confieso con nervios. —Además, _**Asher** _ me hace sentir aún más conectado a ti, ya que es una copia exacta de cómo tú solías ser conmigo, sin conocerte o sin ser tu sangre. —Corro mi mirada de sus ojos, no siendo capaz de enfrentar lo que he dicho.

—Me alegra saber que tu cachorro no se parece al maldito alfa que te ha marcado. —Acaricia mi mejilla con delicadeza. —Y yo también he pensado en ti cada día de mi existencia, princesa. 

Mis mejillas arden más que antes por culpa del apodo que tantas veces me dijo en el pasado, aquel que se suponía él mantendría en secreto, ya que la gente solía burlarse de mí cuando Harry lo decía en lugares públicos. Yo había decidido que lo dejara para nuestra intimidad, a pesar de que, él no estaba de acuerdo y siempre me defendía contra quien me hiciese sentir mal por ser llamado de esa forma, pero finalmente, él me dio la razón y lo guardó por un par de años, hasta ahora.

—¡Harold! —exclamo ante su descaro.

Él sonríe de lado.

—No puedo creer que sigas siendo aquel omega puro del que me enamoré en mi juventud. —Ríe ronco.

—Ya no lo soy. —Dejo la emoción de lado. —He cambiado mucho, tanto física, como mentalmente. Estoy deteriorado. —Las filosas palabras de Nicholas vienen a mi mente en avalancha, a lo que bajo mi cabeza, reteniendo las lágrimas, cada uno de sus insultos hacia mi persona me abarcan y sólo me hacen dar cuenta que ya no soy digno de un alfa como el que se encuentra enfrente mío.

Cómo odio verme tan afectado por la mierda de Grimshaw cuando me encuentro en lugares que él no está.

—Mírame, omega. —Los largos y asperos dedos de Harry levantan mi mentón con cuidado para dejar mi rostro a centímetros del suyo, para recién notar su cercanía. Su expresión luce culpable y su mandíbula se presiona. —No sé qué te ha pasado en estos años para que pienses aquella atrocidad de ti mismo, pero puedo tener una idea de quién debe estar introduciendo ideas tan podridas en tu cabecita para que la imagen que tienes de ti no sea real. Quiero que entiendas que eres precioso, sin importar los años que tengas o los cachorros que hayas tenido, y el ser un omega te hace un tesoro, ya que tienes el don de dar vida y no destruirla como un alfa. —Su nariz roza la mía y su aliento impacta contra mis secos y deseosos labios. —Me encargaré de que él no vuelva a siquiera mirarte, ¿bien? —Suspira muy cerca de mi labio inferior. —Pero para eso debo tener tu perdón por todos los años que estuve ausente y tu aceptación para marcarte, ya que eres su omega y nuestro lazo es débil debido a la autoridad que ejerce el de él. —El miedo se asoma en sus ojos al hablar y su ceño se frunce en espera de una respuesta.

Pienso en su dicho, si lo acepto en mi vida otra vez, estaré propenso a que me abandone como ya lo hizo una vez, por lo que sufriría lo mismo o mucho más que antes, destrozando mi frágil corazón, tendría que pasar por cada uno de los dolores que ya conozco. Por otro lado, si él volviese a mi vida, todos los buenos recuerdos que tengo de nosotros dejarían de ser sólo recuerdos para pasar a la realidad, aquella que tantas incontables noches he soñado.

Evalúo los pros y contra de perdonarlo, como también los pros y contra de traicionar a quien se supone le debo lealtad.

Me encuentro decidido y no hay vuelta atrás.

—Sí, alfa. —susurro suave, casi ronroneando. 

Lo quiero en mi vida. Lo quiero conmigo. Y mi cachorro. 

—¿Sí qué, omega? —gruñe con satisfacción mientras lleva sus manos a cada uno de mis pómulos.

—Tienes mi perdón para volver y mi aceptación para destruir a Nick. —Mis ojos miran ansioso los suyos mientras las corrientes que él produce recorren mi anatomía, y por consiguiente, me llevan a desearlo más de lo que alguna vez pude. 

Deseo besar su boca y hago el amago de intentarlo, pero él no parece dispuesto a la acción, ya que corre su cara, por lo que me alejo con una expresión de tristeza. 

—No tienes idea de cuánto deseo besarte, pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien y por lo mismo debemos esperar que me encargue de que vuelvas a ser mi omega para que Nicholas no vuelva a tenerte en su poder. Sólo dame un tiempo y podrás besarme todas las veces que quieras, bello omega. —Se acerca los pasos que yo puse de distancia para unir nuestras frentes, sin dejar de mirarnos. 

—Podrías morderme aquí, alfa, podrías reclamarme ahora y nadie podría volver a separar nuestra segunda unión. —digo impaciente mientras me muevo nervioso con mis ojos fijos en sus interrogantes ojos. —Por favor. Hazlo.

Deseo esto, lo he deseado y soñado intensamente cada uno de los años en que él estuvo ausente en mi vida, incluso mentiría si digo que no es uno de mis mayores deseos en estos momentos. Amaría poder cumplir la regla de nuestras especies, la que dicta que una segunda unión entre pura sangre no se puede corromper y todo el que intente separarlos será condenado, lo que juega a favor de nosotros porque así Nick tendría que conformarse con verme en los brazos de mi verdadero alfa.

—No, omega. —Niega. 

Mis ilusiones caen, junto a mi ánimo, por lo que dejó de caminar sin sentido para quedar quieto enfrente suyo.

—Entonces, no comprendo qué haces aquí. —Exclamo furioso por su notable rechazo, oyendo a mi omega interior gemir ante semejante humillación.

—Tú sabes muy bien que las cosas no funcionan así, Louis. Un alfa no puede ir mordiendo al omega de otro de la nada, primero, se necesita una buena razón y tiempo. 

—¿Desde cuándo a ustedes les ha importado la propiedad de otro? Si en el primer segundo que saben que un omega enlazado está solo, van y lo obligan a quedar bajo su mando. —grito, golpeando su pecho. —No me vengas con eso porque con Nicholas me ha quedado bastante claro quiénes son ustedes, alfas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y me estás comparando con ese desperdicio? —Agarra mis muñecas con cuidado, deteniendo mis golpes, pero conteniendo su notable furia.

No me dejo intimidar por su fuerza, así que lo miro con ira recorriendo mi cuerpo. 

—¿No te has dado cuenta? —Río sarcástico. 

—¿De qué estás hablando, omega? —Su entre ceja se arruga de enojo. 

—Nick me marcó sin mi consentimiento, tres días después de que me enteré que tú estabas muerto. Él me obligó a dejar ir tu lazo. Me obligó, Harry. —Me suelto de su agarre al él aflojarlo por la noticia y caigo al suelo, donde me acurruco y dejo salir todas las emociones del último minuto a través del llanto.

—¿Que él ha hecho qué? —No respondo. —Yo lo mato. —Veo cómo da un paso hacia la puerta de la casa y el temor me domina, por lo que trato de agarrar su pierna derecha, pero es más rápido que yo y entra en la casa echo un completo alfa pura sangre.

Mi hijo, mi bebé está dentro. Es todo lo que puedo pensar ahora.

Mi instinto como omega sale a la luz, obligando a mi cuerpo a moverse y entrar a la casa, lo que hago mientras cierro de un portazo la puerta para correr a toda velocidad, hasta la habitación de Asher pasando a Harry.

Muevo la perilla de la puerta, pero esta no cede, así que doy cuatro toques en la tabla, notificando a mi cachorro con nuestro código que soy su papá Lou. 

Escucho pasos lentos y muy cautelosos dentro del cuarto, en contraste, los gritos que Nicholas da hacia Harry al otro lado de la casa. 

La puerta cede y se abre, revelando el pequeño cuerpo de mi bebé, a quien tomo en mis brazos con fuerza para lamer su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en venir por mí, papi? ¿Y qué son esos gritos feos que papá da? —Sus manos cuelgan de mi cuello y sus piernas rodean mi cintura mientras lo afirmo con mis manos. 

—Papi tuvo que asegurarse que era seguro que tú salieras. —Evito responder la segunda pregunta, esperando que Asher note que no deseo hablar de aquello. 

—Pero no es seguro si papá sigue gritando cosas feas a quien sea que está con él. —Sus interrogantes ojos me miran y me siento bajo presión.

—Papá sólo está teniendo un mal momento, bebé. —Muerdo mi labio con fuerza ante la mentira no tan mentira.

Mi cachorro rodea mis mejillas con sus pequeñas frías manos mientras sonríe. 

—Mentir no es bueno, papi. —Dicta, para removerse entre mis brazos, logrando llegar al suelo y salir corriendo de mí. 

Suspiro con cansancio, pero no me detengo y salgo corriendo detrás de sus pasos, hasta que llego a la sala  y mi corazón comienza a latir como loco al presenciar la escena: Harry lanza gruñidos mientras es afirmado de una pierna por un valiente Asher, quien mira a su padre, el cual está con el rostro sangrando y con expresión de incredulidad.

—Papá malo. —La voz del pelirrojo retumba en el silencio. 

Los dos alfas mayores se mantienen en sus posiciones con expresiones duras. 

—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, niño? ¿Cómo se te ocurre defender a un intruso? —El ceño de Nick está fruncido, al igual que sus magullados y sangrantes labios, y su mirada llena de enfado es dirigida hacia nuestro hijo. 

—Papá malo. No se debe golpear a las personas. —Asher dicta con tono duro, aferrándose más a la pierna de Hazz, quien lo mira con fascinación mientras dirige una mano encima de la cabeza del pequeño.

Me encuentro estático en mi posición, ligeramente sorprendido ante el desafío que mi cachorro está mostrando a quien se supone es su progenitor. Siempre he sabido que mi hijo es un alfa de carácter fuerte y demandante, pero nunca había sido espectador de su autoridad y menos de una escena donde él sea capaz de desafiar a su padre, quien es un alfa mucho más fuerte que él y que podría hacerlo llorar con solo palabras.

Por otro lado, la sorpresa que siento también se basa en el hecho que el alfa pura sangre demuestra gran apego a mi hijo, a quien nunca antes ha visto, lo que me descoloca, pero produce una sensación muy placentera en el corazón.

—¡Ven aquí, alfa! —Nicholas grita lanzando dagas con su mirada a Asher, pero no obtiene nada más que un bufido de parte de Styles. 

—¿Quién te crees para hablarle de esa manera a un niño, Grimshaw? —Las fosas nasales del rizado se abren a la par que su respiración se acelera y su frente saca a relucir una vena, la cual solía aparecer cada vez que su ira explotaría. 

—Me creo su maldito padre, Styles. Así que te voy a pedir que sueltes a mi hijo y te alejes de nosotros. —advierte entre dientes. 

—No. —El ojiverde se niega sin soltar la cabeza de mi pequeño, quien mira a los dos grandes con ojos abiertos. 

Nick sonríe de lado. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral. Y de un segundo al otro, mi alfa se lanza hacia el cuerpo del otro alfa y lo bota, tirando al mismo tiempo a mi pequeño al suelo, quien hace un puchero con su boca. Mi omega chilla y me lanzo sin pensarlo encima de Nicholas, tratando de morder su hombro, pero este me pega un manotazo, aturdiendo a mi animal, lo que me hace caer como saco de papa en el suelo tocando mi adolorido rostro.

Un gruñido se oye, acompañado con rugidos.

Levanto la mirada y veo a un lobo de pelaje blanco encima del cuerpo de Grimshaw, quien suelta gemidos de dolor y trata de alejarse de las garras de Harry, pero es una tarea imposible, ya que el lobo del alfa pura sangre es mucho más fuerte que diez alfas normales.

Siento dos patas peludas tocar mi muñeca y corro mi vista hacia el dueño del contacto para ver a mi hijo transformado por primera vez en un lobo blanco con manchas negras, demostrando su naturaleza de alfa pura sangre. Lo tomo entre mis brazos con fuerza y me levanto de un salto del piso para caminar a paso rápido hacia un rincón de la habitación, tratando de ocultar el pequeño cuerpo de mi cachorro a la vista de los alfas que se encuentran aún luchando en el suelo.

—Vuelve a tu forma humana, amor. —Susurro con voz muy baja en su levantada oreja mientras sus ojos color rojo me observan con atención.

El terror me abarca al notar sus ojos, ya que si Harry llega a verlos sabrá la verdadera naturaleza de mi hijo antes de que yo tenga la oportunidad de hablarlo con él.

—Vamos, cachorro. Concéntrate y volverás a ser un humano. —Vuelvo a susurrar, esta vez obteniendo su aprobación a través de un aullido.

Su cuerpo comienza a cambiar muy lento en mis brazos, pero lo dejo transformarse con calma mientras pongo mi cuerpo completo encima de él.

—¿Por qué Asher tiene sus ojos rojos, Louis? —La ronca voz de Harry suena en mi oído paralizando mi anatomía.

Sólo puedo decir una cosa, soy hombre muerto.


	3. La naturaleza de Asher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Louis solían ser pareja, hasta que el alfa murió, y por consiguiente, el omega cayó en depresión. Luego, de estos hechos, Louis conoce a Nick, un alfa que lo marca sin su consentimiento para después, obligarlo a tener un cachorro suyo.
> 
> O donde han pasado siete años desde la trágica pérdida de Harry y este mismo, reaparece en la puerta del lugar que solía habitar con su omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si se dieron cuenta que en el capítulo anterior habían algunas palabras destacadas en negrita y cursiva, las cuales si ustedes unen forman un mensaje sumamente importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Si no pudieron entender qué es lo que querían decir, no se preocupen, porque en este capítulo se explica o más bien revela lo que quise que ustedes supieran antes que Harry. Además, en esta parte del fanfic les explico lo que significan los ojos rojos para que no queden dudas:).
> 
> Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, críticas, advertencias, consejos, tips, sugerencias, etc., pero siempre con respeto.
> 
> Gracias por leerme<3.
> 
> darkoceaneyes.

 

 

Louis.  
  
Mi cuerpo tiembla ante la potente voz del rizado.  
  
Estoy aterrado, asustado y preocupado, pero no dejo de sostener con frenesí a mi cachorro entre mis brazos, los cuales ejercen la mayor fuerza posible para que Asher no sea arrebatado de mí o que, incluso, él mismo no pueda saltar de mi agarre. Necesito tener la seguridad de que puedo protegerlo y esto me ayuda, así que lo sigo haciendo, a pesar, de que sé que Harry está esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Siento su respiración en mi oreja derecha y mi omega chilla en el interior por su cercanía, sin embargo, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para controlarlo. De verdad. Trato con toda mi capacidad humana de controlar el impulso que mi omega está teniendo para salir porque no puedo permitir que me ponga en una posición incómoda y mucho menos débil ante un alfa.  
  
Miro el rostro de mi hijo y sus ojos son lo primero que llama mi atención, ya que han pasado algunos minutos desde su transformación y estos continúan de color rojo. Todo su rostro presenta los rasgos humanos que él tiene desde su nacimiento, excepto sus ojos. Y yo no lo comprendo. Siento miedo por su bienestar ahora que Hazz los ha visto. Sé que el Harry humano nunca nos haría daño, ya que me lo ha demostrado en el pasado, pero no puedo decir lo mismo sobre su animal, debido a que es un pura sangre, por lo tanto, se deja llevar por sus instintos salvajes cuando se encuentra en forma de lobo y podría llegar a desconocernos, a pesar, del lazo que él y yo seguimos compartiendo.  
  
—Responde mi pregunta, Louis. —Su aliento impacta contra mi nuca, produciendo escalofríos en mi columna vertebral. Hago caso omiso de su pedido y me mantengo callado, aferrándome a mi bebé. —Solo quiero saber qué está pasando, omega. No tengo intención de dañarlos. —Suspira fuerte, haciendo notar su angustia, así que inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para girar y quedar frente a frente con él, ocultando el rostro del pelirrojo en mi vibrante pecho.  
  
El rostro del ojiverde muestra un ceño fruncido, labios entreabiertos y brillantes ojos rojos mientras observa con saña la mano que sostiene la cabeza de mi cachorro.   
  
—No lo sé. —miento al ver aquello como una mejor salida que decirle la verdad.   
  
El castaño levanta una de sus pobladas cejas.  
  
—Vamos, Lou. No me mientas con tanto descaro. —Avanza un paso hacia delante y yo me hago hacia atrás con cautela, manteniendo un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.   
  
—Es la verdad, alfa. No sé por qué Asher tiene los ojos rojos. —Trago saliva con fuerza, sintiendo la quemazón en mi garganta y la boca seca.   
  
El menor comienza a gemir en mi pecho y a removerse, así que dejo de mirar a Styles para dirigir mi completa atención al responsable de los quejidos y posiciono mis manos en la espalda del mismo para proceder a lamer su mejilla izquierda-la cual está hirviendo-, intentando calmarlo, pero sus gemidos se convierten en sollozos y la preocupación me domina de pies a cabeza al no entender por qué mis lamidas no lo tranquilizan como deberían.  
  
Por primera vez no sé qué hacer para que mi bebé no sufra y mi omega solloza en mi interior, lleno de impotencia, como también mi omega gruñe al ver la mano de Hazz en la frente expuesta de mi pequeño.  
  
—No me gruñas. —Hazz murmura. —El niño está hirviendo en fiebre.  —Retira su mano como si fuego lo quemara.  
  
Levanto la mirada y observo cómo el castaño inhala sin control el aire, sigo su ejemplo, pero lo hago con rapidez. Noto la mezcla de aromas, nuestros aromas: naranja y canela, y la sorpresa me invade, más al notar que provienen de Asher.  
  
—No. No. Asher. No. —digo desesperado, sospechando qué sucede y qué pasará en tan sólo un par de minutos si no actúo eficientemente.  
  
—Llamaré a un doctor. —La voz del rizado suena lejana mientras yo corro con mi cachorro entre los brazos, me dirijo hacia el baño de mi habitación y lo dejo encima de la tapa del baño para ir a la gran tina y abrir la llave del agua fría. Muerdo mi labio inferior, lleno de nervios. Dejo que la tina se llene hasta su límite por unos minutos y luego, cierro el paso del agua. Camino devuelta a mi hijo y comienzo a desnudarlo con agilidad, antes de que una ola de calor lo impacte, y lo sumerjo de inmediato en el agua. Quejidos salen de su boca mientras intenta salir de la tina, pero lo mantengo dentro a la fuerza, agarrando sus muñecas y piernas, hasta que deja de moverse para mirarme con temor. Lo suelto con cautela ante cualquier arrebato que pueda tener, mas no muestra reacción violenta, por lo que me dejo caer de trasero en la baldosa del cuarto, mirando atento cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
—¿Te sientes mejor, bonito? —Estiro mi brazo para acariciar su sedoso cabello.   
  
Sus ojos siguen rojos, pero sólo a la mitad mientras la otra mitad es café y su rostro ya no demuestra ninguna emoción más que tranquilidad.  
  
—Sí. —afirma en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que asiente con su cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.   
  
Miro mi alrededor y noto la ausencia del alfa mayor, sin embargo, no le doy mucha importancia y me enfoco en bajar por completo la temperatura del pequeño alfa que tengo por hijo.

 

_-_

  
Pasa alrededor de media hora cuando Asher me avisa que ya siente su cuerpo normal, y por consiguiente, lo saco de la más que fría agua para acurrucar su cuerpo en una enorme toalla blanca. Lo tomo en brazos y salgo del baño, dejando todo el desorden que hemos hecho, decidido a que más tarde tendré tiempo para limpiarlo, y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de mi bebé, con el mismo entre mis brazos todavía, quien respira el aroma que desprende mi cuello: naranja.  
  
Saco ropa no muy abrigada para vestir a Asher y se la entrego en sus manos. Me siento en la orilla de su cama y vigilo que se ponga cada prenda del lado correcto. Una vez que esa tarea está lista, lo acuesto en su cama-cubierto por una delgada sábana-y me recuesto a su lado.   
  
—¿Louis? —Un ronco grito de parte de Harry me hace saltar en mi lugar al recordar que se encuentra en la casa y antes de poder pararme, él ya está abriendo la puerta del cuarto mientras un hombre en bata blanca, con gafas ópticas y un maletín negro lo sigue. —El doctor está listo para revisar a Asher. —dicta con suavidad, mirando mis ojos con preocupación.  
  
—Bien. Pero me quedaré aquí mientras lo revisa. —respondo decidido, sin sacarle la mirada.   
  
—El doctor James es un hombre muy respetado y jamás dañaría a tu hijo, Louis.  
  
—Si prefieres vigilarlo, no hay problema.  —Habla el hombre mayor.  
  
Asiento con lentitud para levantar mi trasero de la cama y estirar mi mano hacia el doctor.   
  
—Louis. —Me presento cuando estrechamos manos.  
  
—James Marshall. Doctor privado.   
  
Mis cejas se fruncen al oír su presentación, ya que un doctor privado cuesta horrores de dinero. No quiero decir que no tenga la situación como para costearlo, sino que cada doctor como él, además de por el dinero, suelen trabajar para organización o entidades privadas y no para simples ciudadanos, lo cual es un tanto extraño, pero lo dejo pasar, ya que estoy preocupado del estado de mi alfa y cuanto antes tenga un diagnóstico, más rápido podré ayudarlo.  
  
Me paro al lado de Harry, quien se encuentra frente a la cama, para dar paso libre al médico.  
  
El doctor se acerca a mi cachorro con seguridad y yo trato de controlar mis instintos protectores, convenciendo a mi omega de que mi cachorro no volverá a ser dañado bajo mi vigilancia. Sobre mi cadáver.  
  
—¿Qué síntomas ha presentado el paciente?  
  
—Transformación temprana, dificultad al volver a su forma humana y fiebre. —Enumero cada una de las características que recuerdo, sin dejar de mirar a mi pequeño, quien se encuentra mirando al hombre con ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—¿Cuál es la naturaleza de los padres del niño? —James saca instrumentos médicos de su bolso y los esparce por la cama.  
  
Miro por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo a Harry para responder.   
  
—Su padre es un alfa. Media casta. Y yo soy un omega. Pura sangre. —El doctor huele el ambiente para, luego, mirar mis ojos con intensidad y no deja de mirarme, erizando mis vellos alrededor de todo el cuerpo ante sus potentes ojos grises. —¿Hay algún problema? —Mi voz tiembla, pero trato de mantenerme sereno.   
  
—¿Usted está seguro de que el padre alfa es de media casta? Porque los cachorros de alfas media casta no presentan transformaciones tempranas, incluso si su padre omega es pura sangre, ya que esas se le otorgan a los hijos de padres alfas pura sangre, al igual que los ojos de colores.  
  
Me siento pequeño y por lo mismo, encojo mis hombros, dudando de si decir la verdad o callar para no ser odiado por Harry.   
  
—Responde la pregunta del doctor, bonito. —La voz del más alto me llama a Tierra, pero el terror me gobierna y las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.   
  
Veo la consternación en el rizado mientras se acerca a mí y rodea mis hombros con sus brazos, me dejo abrazar por él y me largo a llorar al sentir su aroma a canela, aquel aroma que mi hijo también lleva en fusión con el mío.  
  
—Alfa pura sangre. El padre de Asher es un pura sangre. —suelto sin pensarlo, al encontrarme acobijado por el gran cuerpo de quien siempre he considerado mi único alfa.   
  
Siento la tensión en los músculos del ojiverde, como también cómo se va debilitando su agarre, hasta estar alejado de mí a una distancia de un metro.   
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Miro al doctor para captar cómo niega con su cabeza mientras guarda sus instrumentos nuevamente en la bolsa que trae.   
  
—Su hijo, señores, no presenta un celo adelantado, ni mucho menos problemas de salud.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que tiene entonces? —La dura expresión de Harry se dirige al doctor mientras se aleja por completo de mí.   
  
—Por su transformación puedo decir que el cachorro es un alfa pura sangre que fue expuesto a alguna situación que pedía su cambio de forma. Además, los cachorros llevan la mezcla de sus progenitores en su olor, por eso, el pequeño tiene el aroma de ustedes dos. Y el color de ojos se debe a que su padre alfa es de una casta única de pura sangre.  
  
Giro mi rostro para analizar el rostro del alfa, su mandíbula se encuentra apretada y sus ojos ahora arden en llamas.  
  
—¿Tienes algo que decir, Louis? —La pregunta me produce escalofríos. Mi respiración se acelera y mi cuerpo empieza a hervir. —Asher es mi hijo, ¿cierto? —Vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez utiliza su voz de alfa y, a pesar, de que me resisto, mi omega no soporta su potencia y me obliga a hablar.   
  
—Sí. —Las lágrimas corren como cascadas por mi rostro, mis mejillas arden y los sollozos salen de mí con fuerza. Trato de abrazarme a mí mismo para protegerme de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, sin embargo, el miedo de que Harry reaccione mal me inquieta.   
  
Me siento congelado en mi lugar.   
  
—Yo me retiro, señores. —El doctor rompe el mortal silencio. —Si necesitan algo de mí en un futuro, no duden en llamar. Estaré aquí en el segundo. Buenas noches. —Se despide.   
  
Levanto la mirada y veo a James con su maletín en mano, caminando en dirección hacia la puerta del cuarto.   
  
—Yo te guío hacia la salida. —Hazz dice entre dientes, saliendo como alma que lleva al diablo de la pieza.   
  
Ahora, que me encuentro solo con mi hijo, voy hacia su lado y lo abrazo con aprehensión, subiendo su cuerpecito a mi regazo, donde él se acurruca sin dejar de mirar mis ojos con una mueca de confusión.

De fondo se oye la ronca voz del doctor con la del alfa.  
  
—¿Harry es mi papi? —Sus manos tocan mis mojadas mejillas, acurruco mi rostro en ellas y cierro los ojos, suspirando derrotado.   
  
—Sí, bebé. —Afirmo sin más remedio. Trato de sonreír, pero fracaso, ya que siento mis labios fruncidos. Me quedo algunos segundos en completa calma hasta que Harry se hace notar.  
  
—Necesitamos hablar. —La ronca voz del ojiverde me obliga a abrir los ojos de manera veloz para mirar su dura expresión dirigida a mi persona. —Ahora.  
  
—Quédate aquí, ¿si? No salgas hasta que papi te avise. —Me dirijo a mi cachorro, el cual asiente muy obediente con su cabeza.

Levanto mi cuerpo con pesar y paso por al lado del imponente cuerpo del rizado mientras mi anatomía genera espasmos incontrolables ante su cercanía.   
  
Una vez fuera de la habitación, me percato de cerrar bien la puerta del cuarto para evitar que mi bebé salga de él y escuche lo que no debe.  
  
—¿Por qué? —cuestiona con su voz más ronca de lo normal.  
  
Evito mirar su cara.  
  
—¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
—Quiero saber cómo es posible que tengamos un hijo si me fui hace más de siete años y él no debe tener ni cinco.  
  
Suspiro cansado. Y preparo mi mente para lo que se viene.  
  
—Nick quería un cachorro.  
  
—Eso no tiene sentido, Louis. ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese con que yo tenga un hijo?  
  
Levanto la cabeza y veo cómo tira su cabello con insistencia.  
  
—Nicholas es infértil.  —confieso con pesar, continuando con la historia.  
  
—¿Y?  
  
—Y como no puede tener hijos, tuve que usar la reserva que tú dejaste en el banco de semen. —Me encojo de hombros.  
  
—¿De qué hablas? —Frunce el ceño.  
  
—Recuerda que cuando tú y yo llevábamos tres años de relación, te dijeron que debías ir a Siria con tu ejército. Estabas asustado como la mierda y pensabas que algo podría pasarte en la guerra. Además, tenías la idea de que quedarías infértil por el combate. —Suspiro, recordando los acontecimientos. —Tenías esa tonta idea en la cabeza y decidiste guardar tus espermas por si en tu regreso queríamos tener hijos. Y como tú jamás volviste, como Nick me mordió y exigía un hijo, yo me hice una inseminación artificial con tu reserva.  —Las mejillas me arden de la vergüenza, por lo que, trato de evadir la mirada de Harry.  
  
—No puedo entender cómo te atreviste a hacer aquello. —Niega, con la decepción marcando una expresión en su rostro.  
  
—Tenía miedo de Nicholas. Él quería un heredero y sino se lo daba, mi vida hubiese sido peor de lo que ya es.

—Pudiste haber buscado otra alternativa.

—No tienes el derecho de juzgarme, ni decirme qué debí hacer en el pasado. —Lo enfrento.  
  
—Por supuesto que lo tengo.  
  
—No. No cuando te fuiste por tantos años a quién sabe dónde para después aparecer en mi puerta como si no me hubieses hecho vivir en una maldita mentira por tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera te atrevas a enojarte, porque no tienes derecho, Harry.  
  
Estoy tan enfadado ante su descaro que me es imposible mirarlo sin dejar salir toda la rabia que no sabía que tenía acumulada por su persona. Sé que en cierta forma tiene derecho de molestarse por lo que he hecho, más cuando le traté de ocultar que Asher es su hijo, pero él no tiene la menor idea de lo que tuve que pasar después de su supuesta muerte.  
  
—Creí que no estabas molesto. Pensé que tu manera de recibirme hoy significaba que estaba perdonado. —La confusión pinta su rostro y yo sólo puedo bufar.   
  
—Por supuesto que estaba molesto, pero tenerte después de tanto tiempo en frente mío hizo que me ablandara, sin embargo, como te encanta ser un cretino cuando se supone no lo eres, mi enfado por todo lo que haces sale a flote.  
  
—No te entiendo, omega. Trato, pero no puedo. —Niega con su cabeza mientras frunce sus labios.  
  
—No hay nada que entender, alfa tonto. —exclamo aburrido con la rabia disipada.   
  
—¡Hey! No soy tonto. —Hace un puchero. —He cometido errores. Lo admito. Pero no soy tonto porque sé perfectamente qué es lo que quiero, y por eso, he vuelto a ti. Pero esto no quiere decir que no esté moleste por lo que has hecho.  
  
—¡Que te den por culo! —grito agudo, yendo hacia la sala y dejándolo en medio del pasillo con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa que si miro más de la cuenta, estoy seguro, me sacará de mis casillas.


	4. El verdadero Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Louis solían ser pareja, hasta que el alfa murió, y por consiguiente, el omega cayó en depresión. Luego, de estos hechos, Louis conoce a Nick, un alfa que lo marca sin su consentimiento para después, obligarlo a tener un cachorro suyo.
> 
> O donde han pasado siete años desde la trágica pérdida de Harry y este mismo, reaparece en la puerta del lugar que solía habitar con su omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento demasiado que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero lo escribí con mucha pasión y amor, ya que no podré escribir en una semana porque entré a clases y me mantienen sumamente ocupada, tanto que no tengo tiempo ni para escribir una introducción del capítulo en días de semana.
> 
> Espero disfruten la historia :).
> 
> No olviden dejar sus críticas o comentarios constructivos.

_Louis._

 

 

 

 

 

—¡Vuelve aquí, Louis! —exclama Harry. Lo ignoro y me quedo en la sala, sentado en medio de la soledad, hasta que escucho sus pasos y giro en el sillón para darle la espalda. —Ay, bonito. Sabes que me pone cada vez que cambias de humor con tanta facilidad, pero abusas.

Giro la cabeza para mirarlo incredulidad sobre mi hombro mientras entre cierro los ojos. 

—¿Es una broma? ¿Cierto? —suelto con voz aguda. 

—No. Es lo que produces en mí. —Se encoge de hombros. 

—Eres increíble. —Vuelvo a girar mi cabeza para no mirarlo. 

Siento su respiración agitarse, pero me controlo y continúo sin obsevarlo.

—¿Sigues molesto? —Su mano recorre mi espalda, a lo que tiemblo, ya que su contacto siempre me ha producido escalofríos. 

—¿Tú qué crees, Harry? —Cuestiono de mala gana, haciendo una mueca con mis labios.

Giro el cuerpo completo para mirar fijo sus ojos, sin borrar mi expresión de disgusto hacia su actitud tan ligera y "cómica" para una situación como en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, ¿si? —Su felicidad cambia abruptamente por seriedad, a la vez que se lleva sus manos a sus alborotados rulos para tomarlos en un tomate alto detrás de su cabeza. Me quedo observando con atención sus acciones, hasta que él nota que no escucho lo que habla y sonríe de lado mientras me mira con burla.

Frunzo el ceño y dejo de mirarlo para mirar a sus espaldas la mesa del comedor, a cual parece mil veces más interesante que verlo a él para que después de burle de mi poca disimulación.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que lo siento.  —Repite con voz calmada.

—No. Lo que has dicho luego de eso.

—Que lamento evadir los temas y que estoy dispuesto a hablar sobre lo que pasó en mi ausencia y sobre ella.

Mi corazón late desenfrenado, así que, tomo asiento otra vez mientras preparo a mi mente para que formule todas las preguntas que siempre me hice y de las cuales nunca obtuve respuesta.

—¿Quieres decir que vamos a hablar de por qué has fingido tu muerte?

Él asiente y se toca el cuello con una de sus manos mientras lo frota.

—Y también, podremos hablar de lo que has tenido que hacer tú desde que me fui.

—Me parece bien. —Concuerdo con sus palabras. —Porque tengo muchas dudas.

—Al igual que yo, omega.

—Además, tenemos que aclarar todo esto de si volverás a ser mi alfa o si sigo siendo el omega de Nick.

—Creo que eso quedó bastante claro en el momento que ataqué a Nicholas y lo eché de esta casa.  —Su, ahora, verde mirada, se oscurece. Camina los pasos que lo separan de mí para sentarse a mi lado.

—Para mí, no, alfa.  —Niego.

Suspira con pesadez, juntando sus manos en su regazo.

—Eres mi omega, Louis, siempre lo has sido y lo seguirás siendo. No me interesa una mordida de otro alfa, para mí no significa nada, porque te seguiré amando como desde el primer día en que te conocí y  jamás dejaremos de compartir el lazo que tienen nuestros animales interiores, ese lazo nadie lo va a poder romper si ni siquiera Nick pudo. Y cuando nos encontrábamos distanciados, te sentía en mi interior, sentía todas tus emociones, incluso cuando estabas embarazado. Mucho más cuando estabas esperando a nuestro primer cachorro. —Pronuncia con la mirada perdida en su regazo. —Solía estar atento cada vez que tu omega lloraba o se sentía mal y trataba de relajarlo con mi alfa. —confiese en voz baja, a lo que yo me sorprendo y abro la boca sin creerlo. 

—¿Tú eras quien me consolaba cada vez que me sentía mal en el embarazo?

—Sí.

—Siempre creí que era Asher quien lo hacía. Pensé que era nuestra conexión padre e hijo. —La alegría me domina al enterarme de que Harry había estado conmigo en el embarazo, aunque sea mentalmente, pero descubrir que el lazo que creía compartir con mi bebé no era real, me produce melancolía.

 —Era yo. Lo he sido todo este tiempo.

—Me siento extraño. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas mantenido contacto con mi lobo sin que yo lo notara?

—Porque intenté con todas mis fuerzas no hablarte telepáticamente y funcionó, porque tú jamás intentaste hablarme por el lazo.

—Eso no es cierto. —Refuto con rapidez. Harry me mira con el ceño fruncido. —Muchas veces te hablé. No a ti, pero sí al cielo, pensando que tú me oirías en cada palabra que pronunciara.

Su rostro dibuja una sonrisa cálida mientras alarga sus brazos y me atrae hacia su cuerpo, me quedo quieto en mi posición, sin tiempo a reaccionar, para dejarlo hacer lo que desea conmigo. Rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me sube sin problemas a su regazo para después, poner su mano en mi cabeza, acunando esta. Me encuentro nervioso, mis manos sudan y mi omega chilla en mi interior, pero no evito reaccionar para acurrucar mi rostro en su hombro al momento que él besa mi cabeza con delicadeza y yo cierro los ojos, sintiendo su esencia marcando mis prendas.

Mi corazón se derrite.

—Lamentablemente, no las pude escuchar, pero sí sentía cuando pensabas en mí.

—Si nosotros hemos compartido un lazo tan fuerte por tanto tiempo, no comprendo por qué querrías inventar tu propia muerte y dejarme aquí solo, sin tu protección, alfa.  —pronuncio con cautela la pregunta que me he hecho desde que lo vi de pie en la puerta de la casa.

—Tuve que hacerlo, bonito. Te tenía que proteger de alguna forma y desparecer fue la única decisión efectiva.

—¿En qué estabas metido, Harry? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Levanto la mirada para ver sus expresiones.

—Estaba involucrado en una situación que me obligaba a dejarte y sino me hubiese ido, ellos te habrían encontrado y usado como a miles de omegas de los alfas que trabajaban para ellos.

—¿Para ellos, quiénes?

—La mafia italiana, Louis.

—¿Qué? —Me remuevo en su regazo.

—No trabajé para el ejército, no tuve una misión en Siria y nunca fui un uniformado respetado como te hice creer en el pasado. —Sus ojos se ponen llorosos, al tiempo en que su color rojo vuelve a ellos, y me rodea con más fuerza, pero esta vez desde mi cintura.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—No me fui por motivos de trabajo, amor, en cierta parte, sí, pero no por lo que te hice creer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Traicioné a la mafia italiana con la Bratva y ellos se enteraron, por lo que me mandaron a matar y tuve que escapar para mantenernos a ambos con vida.

Me separo con brusquedad de su cuerpo, bajando mi anatomía de su regazo para poner distancia entre nosotros mientras llevo mis brazos hacia mi cintura.

—¿De qué manera los traicionaste y qué hacías con ellos?

—Seguí las órdenes de la Bratva cuando se suponía que la mafia italiana me pagaba por mi trabajo. —Responde sólo la primera pregunta para bajar la cabeza.

—¿Qué trabajo hacías para ellos, Harry? —Pido respuestas con ansiedad, imaginando las peores cosas.

—Era un asesino a sueldo.

—¿Eras un sicario?  —Mis manos tiemblan y la vista se me nubla mientras observo a mi alfa llorar en silencio.

—Sí.

La boca se me seca y mi cuerpo entero comienza a temblar, no puedo mirarlo, por lo que, retrocedo con lentitud para alejarme de él. Harry se levanta del sillón para intentar caminar en mi dirección, pero yo no dejo de retroceder con miedo. Por primera vez siento miedo de lo que es capaz de hacer.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamo con voz fuerte.

—Por favor, bonito. No me temas. Nunca te haría daño.

—Mataste gente por dinero. No dudo que puedas matar a quienes dices amar. —Me obligo a mantener la mirada, pero no dejo de retroceder.

—No digas eso, omega. No sería capaz de dañarte. Jamás. —La culpa cubre su rostro, pero niego, no queriendo creerle.

—Ya no sé quién eres, Harry. Ya más no. —Dejo de avanzar al verme encerrado con una pared, estiro mis brazos hacia adelante y freno su cercanía.

Siento dolor, miedo y sobre todo, siento la traición de la persona que pensé no me desilucionaría. Mi corazón duele. Duele como nunca lo ha hecho.

La mentiras me abruman, me siento perdido, indefenso y el miedo sigue en mi cuerpo. No puedo seguir sintiendo la presencia de quien creí conocer.

Pienso en que tengo un hijo y a un asesino en mi casa, así que me armo de valor.

—Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de mi casa y que no vuelvas a pisar ni siquiera mi patio. —dicto con dificultad.

Harry me mira con incredulidad, le tiembla la mandíbula y sus ojos no dejan de soltar lágrimas.

—Omega. —susurra entre sollozos. Intenta estirar su mano para tocar mi rostro, pero lo empujo sin pensarlo para mantener la distancia. —¿Eso quieres?

—Sí. —Asiento sin darle vueltas al asunto porque sé que si lo pienso, me arrepentiré de esta decisión.

—Bien. —Me mira una última vez, corro la mirada y escucho un suspiro profundo de su parte, luego siento sus pasos y finalmente, la puerta cerrarse.

Me deslizo en la pared hacia el piso, ocultando mi rostro en mis piernas mientras acurruco mis brazos en torno a mis rodillas y dejo salir el llanto que estaba reteniendo desde hace un par de minutos. Me permito ser un desastre ahora que él se ha ido, pero no dejo de reprocharme mi actuar. Lo amo, lo amo más que a mí mismo, pero no puedo dejar de odiar lo que me ha dicho. No soy capaz de afrontar la realidad, mucho menos que me haya confesado qué hacía cuando yo creí que trabajaba para nuestro país. Quisiera perdonar su mentira, pero me es imposible perdonar una mentira que conlleva tanto egoísmo y muertes a su paso.

No puedo perdonar a un asesino.


End file.
